


New Memories

by WrenBaker



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memories, Merlin - Freeform, sad type bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenBaker/pseuds/WrenBaker





	New Memories

The sun beat down on the lake bank, the reeds rustled in the light breeze, causing their shadows on the river to sway to and fro. The effect was actually quite mesmerising, Merlin sat there staring at the shadows in the shade of the trees. He hadn't felt this calm in days, or at least he should feel calm and peaceful.

Instead Merlin felt stressful and harried, it was hard to relax here especially with… Arthur. Merlin glanced at the prince, who sat with him by the lake. He looked stressed and tense; he had been acting strangely all week. Today was no exception he had dragged Merlin out of bed early, to go hunting, but then they had just come here to sit.

Normally this wouldn't bother Merlin, he hated hunting. It was only another opportunity for Arthur to tell him that he was terrible at something and to scold him every time he spoke or made any sound. So usually sitting by a river would be wonderful, except for two reasons, it was this lake. The lake where Arthur had nearly died, the place where he had seen Avalon, and Freya (the only person save one he had ever romantically loved) to mention just a few reasons why he disliked this lake. Too many bad memories.

The second reason being Arthur. Grumpy, odd, tense Arthur. Who refused to talk to him, or look at him and had been odd all week. Merlin sighed and ran his hand through his short hair; he decided that if Arthur didn't want to talk then he may as well go to sleep. He was tired of consciousness anyway.

Merlin lay back and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. After a few minutes, just as he was nodding off he heard Arthur say his name. Softly. That he almost didn't hear him.

He sat up and looked at the young prince, he still wasn't looking at him and he didn't say anything but his hand was stretched out. Merlin smiled at this and didn't hesitate as he reached out and took his hand.

Maybe he could make some new, good memories of this lake.


End file.
